


New Perspective

by petitepos



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is very popular in his school. Ryan is the weird new kid with a lot of secrets. Somehow they become friends, and even more than that. But Ryan changes Brendon and that scares him. He is afraid that he will lose popularity and his so called friends. He starts pushing Ryan away, but while doing so he discovers the one thing Ryan was trying to hide from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the people in this story. Also this is my first fanficton and there can be a few grammar mistakes in here. (I'm going to ty to update this before the end of this week)

Ryan sighs as he walks into his new school. He was forced to leave his last one because a few guys had beaten the shit out of him. He had only said their leader, Brent Wilson, couldn’t play bass even if his life depended on it.  After that (and a broken leg) he didn’t really feel like staying there. He hopes things will get better here, but the fact that he is tall, wears his hair in a ryhawk (a hairstyle he invented himself) , wears eyeliner and skinny jeans and just is the most antisocial person in the history of mankind doesn’t really help. And then there was the other thing, the thing that no one  could ever know about: he has magic, just like the rest of his family. Yup, this is going to be an fun year.

-

Brendon is laughing about something Pete said as he walks into his school. He is the most popular guy in his year, is rich, really good looking and a complete douchebag. He can have every girl or guy he wants, just because he is Brendon Urie. If you reject Brendon, you can forget a social life. He can make or break you with just a few words. He had gone from a complete nobody to somebody in the first year of high school, and he likes to keep it that way. Deep down he is still a nerd who is way too passionate about music and just wants to be liked, but only his best friend, Spencer Smith, gets to see that side of him.

“Hey Brendon, look at that guy over there, is he new?” Brendon turns around to look at the person one of his friends, Pete Wentz, is pointing at. The boy looks the same age as him, but is a lot taller. He has got brown hair, brown eyes with dark eyeliner around them and is wearing tight black jeans and a worn out t-shirt from an old band. He looks absolutely amazing. Brendon has never seen him before, so he must be new. Brendon knows everyone at his school. “I guess. I’ve never seen him before. He looks stupid though, guys aren’t supposed to wear make-up, doesn’t he know that? I bet he’s actually a girl” Pete laughs at this. He loves to hear Brendon talk shit about people for some reason. Brendon doesn’t like it at all, but he has to do it to keep his status.

-

After his first classes are over, Ryan goes to the canteen to eat lunch. Overall it wasn’t that bad, a few people have given him weird looks, but he’s used to that. He looks around to see if there’s a table he can sit at. In the corner of the canteen there’s a table with a few free spots, and the boys sitting at it look nice. He walks toward the table, and stops when he’s standing behind a guy with half long brown hair. He clears his throat and the boy turns around. Wow, Ryan did not expect that. He is looking at the face of one of the hottest guys he has ever seen. Big brown eyes, a full mouth and well, just perfect. Realizing he’s probably staring at him, he starts to talk. “Hey, ehm, I’m Ryan and I’m new here, I don’t really know anybody here yet so, ehm, I was wondering if I could maybe sit with you guys?”

-

Brendon turns around when he hears a sound. The cute boy from earlier today is standing behind him, just staring. After a few seconds he begins to talk, asking if he can sit with them. Brendon can feel the eyes of the rest of his table burning into his back, expecting him to say something rude, insult the guy, who was apparently called Ryan, and send him away. To be honest he would like to get to know him better, since he looks like an interesting person, but he has to act like everybody wants him to. He gives Ryan one of his biggest smiles and says: “Oh hey Ryan, I’m Brendon, Brendon Urie. I would love for you to come and sit with us, but we are kind of full.” Ryan looks confused at this. “but, there are like 3 free spots left at the table” Brendon laughs “Since you’re obviously new I am going to explain this to you: only certain people can sit at this table. You, for instance, are not one of those. So go take your eyeliner and girls jeans elsewhere, because You. Can’t. sit. With. Us.”(Brendon is obsessed with Mean Girls, he has watched it 17 times now) “ I heard there are a few free spots in the toilets though, maybe you can look over there” He gives Ryan one of his sweetest smiles before turning around again, not paying any attention to Ryan anymore and talking to Spencer about a movie they saw last Saturday.

-

Ryan is slightly confused. Did the hot guy, who was apparently called Brendon, just told him that he can’t sit with them? (He loves Mean Girls, even though he usually dislikes movies like that, too girly) He stands still for a few seconds, looking around the table to see if anyone is going to apologize for Brendon’s behaviour and invite him to sit down. One guy looks like he wants to apologize, but when he sees the looks on the faces of the rest he realizes that it isn’t going to happen. He turns around and walks away quickly, almost running out of the canteen, feeling the eyes of the rest on the school on his back. He just had to choose a group of complete assholes to ask if he could sit with them. Now he will be the weird emo kid who got laughed at during the first day of school. Great, just great. Eating lunch on the toilets like Brendon recommended him to do it is. What is his life, a freaking teenage movie or something? He was right, this is going to be a very fun year.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As Ryan walks away, Spencer turns to Brendon, talking to him for a while about some dumb movie he and Brendon had watched, shark-tornado or something. “yeah but do you remember the part where the shark like flew into the house and killed that one guy?” spencer didn’t but he just kind of nods. His mind is still with the new guy. He feels really sorry for him, and wants to go and apologize to him. He feels like he has met Ryan before, like he already knows him. Maybe he knew him before he moved here and became friends with Brendon. He was six at the time, so it wouldn’t really surprise him if he had known him. Maybe he could invite him over to his place sometime, just to hang out, get to know him better. He should totally do that. If it turned out that Ryan was a complete asshole (or just boring) he could always leave it at that and ignore him, apart from an occasional awkward nod. Yeah, he should go looking for him after school and ask if he wanted to. Feeling much better, Spencer starts paying attention to Brendon again, who is still fangirling over a scene in the shark movie.

“but I almost puked when he came out of that shark, all covered in blood and stuff” Brendon declares. Spencer looks him straight in the eyes. “you did puke all over your parents new, and might I say, very expensive looking carpet B, I’m sure you remember that” Brendon smiles in defeat. “I confess, I messed up” Pete sighs dreamily at that. “no one can say that line as beautiful as Patrick” Brendon sighs even deeper at that. “Your gay is showing Pete. I don’t want to hear about your crush on Trick.” Patrick was the singer of Pete’s band, Fall out boy. Patrick wasn’t the most handsome guy ever or anything, but he was the sweetest guy you could imagine. Brendon can only wonder why Pete fell for him, since Pete usually crushes on the more handsome and stupid kind of guys. “Oh shut up Bren, I don’t complain about you talking about which girls you’ve fucked. Even if your are as straight as it’s gonna get, doesn’t mean I can’t go all gay on Pat” Brendon smiles. Pete is wrong. He is gay.

He had discovered when he fell in love with a boy named Dallon Weekes. A really nice (and pretty handsome) guy from his year. They had a thing for a while, but when Dallon wanted to come out and tell everyone Brendon was his, Brendon started to panic. Not knowing what to do he told everyone Dallon was gay and was dating the new English teacher, mister Gaskarth. Looking back on it, it wasn’t a very smart move, since he had deeply hurt Dallon and got mister Gaskarth fired. He was actually a really good teacher. On the other hand: he got really popular by spreading the rumours, and nobody thought he was gay anymore. Right now, he is dating a pretty girl named Sarah. She is nice, but he isn’t really enjoying being with her. He thinks of her more as a friend. All he wants is to really be himself and live a happy life, but then he will lose everything.

Ryan comes out of the toilet he was sitting on, looking at himself in the mirror. Nothing has changed, he still looks like shit. He is gazing into his own eyes in the mirror, getting lost in his thoughts when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around quickly, loses his balance in the process and falls ungracefully on the floor. He looks up, not seeing a thing through his fringe, that is hanging down his face. He wipes his hair out of his face and sees a worried face above him. He looks down. The face is connected to a long body, a pretty cute one as well. No Ryan, don’t go there. “whu?”he manages to say. The stranger smiles shyly at him. “Hi, my name is Dallon, Dallon Weekes. I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m really sorry for that.” He offers Ryan his hand, and Ryan takes him, getting pulled back to his feet. Still a little confused he leans against the sink. “Hey, ehm, I’m Ryan.” Dallon looks a bit uncomfortable, looking around the toilets as if to see if there is nobody else in there. Ryan starts to get suspicious. “Is there something you want to say or?” Dallon then looks him straight in the eyes.

“I don’t know you, and can’t control you, but you should stay away from Brendon if you know what’s good for you.” Ryan is confused. How does this guy know he’s talked to Brendon, and why should he stay away from him? “why?” Dallon looks around again. “I was in a relationship with Brendon, but as soon as I wanted to make it public, he started spreading rumours about me dating a teacher. The teacher got fired, Brendon became insanely popular and everybody either ignored or bullied me for the rest of the year. I still haven’t got many friends. I saw you talking to him today during lunch, and I really think you should stay away from him.” Shocked Ryan stares at Dallon, his mouth hanging open. He thought Brendon was just a pain in the ass, he hadn’t thought he was able to ruin lives. He thanks Dallon and walks into the hallways, to his locker. His first day wasn’t even over yet, and he was already in a real teenager drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, 100% my own fault. I should really stop procrastinating everything... Also: I think Patrick is handsome, I mean look at him.


End file.
